1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method to divide a file or merge files, and more particularly, to a method to divide or merge files using a file allocation table (FAT).
2. Description of the Related Art
People now enjoy diversifications of videos and audios, as digital technology have been incorporated into data storage electronic devices. Electronic devices are no longer limited to a function of storing contents, but are also able to provide extensions of functions such as management or editing of the stored contents. And yet more and more diverse ways of management and editing are being provided.
Users want to store a vast volume of data stored in an electronic device and to edit the stored data according to preferences thereof. Fast editing and large storage capacity are thus considered by the customers as important factors to consider before choosing the electronic device.
As users want to store greater amounts of data and to edit the stored data at a faster speed, a method to edit a file to ensure more space of a storage device and faster data editing is required.